nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Isamu
'racter First Name:' Isamu 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' skagx 'Nickname: (optional)' Isamu-chan 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 02/23/189AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5'03 'Weight:' 110 'Blood Type:' O negative 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Isamu’s personality is similar to others, but at the same time very different. He does care for others despite hating everyone that isn’t close to him. He’s the type of guy that is quiet until you know him, and once...you do he is pretty talkative…but not in the bad way. He tends to be...hypocritical at times since he hates guys who only think of women for well…their body yet, he is very perverted at times. He is calm but at the same time very irritable… There is also times that he can be very depressed or...angry. 'Behaviour:' Kind, perverted, quiet, irritable 'Nindo: (optional)' "I'll make you never forget my name." 'Summoning:' none at the moment 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya, mom died from giving birth, dad died of sickness, and grandfather has same sickness 'Ninja Class: ' genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' untrained 'Strengths:' Strength, speed 'Weaknesses:' Learning speed, medical ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Total: 50 senbon change once trained with a weapon Jutsu pending ~Unable to use these till approved, ranked and earned from skill points from events~ *Dance of the Camellia - B Rank *Dance of the Willow - B Rank *Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets - B Rank *Skeletal Tool Creation - C Rank * Dance of the Genji - A Rank * Dance of the False Cleavers - B Rank * Cypress - C Rank * Deutzia - B Rank * Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - C Rank * Shadow Clone Kick - C Rank * Shadow Clone Technique - B Rank Taijutsu: Tier 1: allow use of D-rank moves http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Whirlwind 'Jutsu List:' Taijutsu Tier 1 Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None at the moment 'Background Information:' Isamu was born within a small house on a hill, just outside of Amegakure with no brothers or sisters. His mother had died from giving birth to him and his dad was very sick and died a year after, following his mother. In that year, his father spoiled him with love. They were a very poor family so his father always made sure he was fed before feeding himself. Once the year had come to an end the sickness became fatal as it took his fathers life away. Upon his fathers death the baby Isamu was moved to live with his grandfather in Amegakure. With his grandfather, he learned about his clan the Kaguya's and the tale of their demise, as he grew up. That’s when he decided to be the best he could. Once he started going to Ninja Academy at the age of six, he began to spend all of his free time training. He often starved himself just to keep training on more. Growing up, he was always more physically evolved. He was taller, he weighed more and faster then most others. Though he wasn’t one of the smartest or even close to being such, which caused his speed for learning jutsus was slower. Despite the odds when graduation came he graduated second in his class. He was known to most as an outcast and now that he was a genin at the age of 12, he really wished to show how far he had come from someone who wasn't the smartest. Though, Depression slightly affected him due to his grandfather now being within the hospital, his illness the same as the one that took his father. 'Roleplaying Library:' http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Collecting_Ingredients_5/29/14 http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fix_a_block_in_the_sewers?venotify=created http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Bandit_at_training_grounds?venotify=created http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_kaguya_Isamu_vs_Meek points gained for this one due to already at my maximum amount of points for the week 'Approved by:' Kagato - 5/27/14